


Gazing

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda takes her small son stargazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gazing

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "all the stars in the sky"

Spock held tightly to his mother’s hand as they walked into the woods, careful not to trip in the darkness. Soon, the trees began to thin, and Amanda turned toward an open, grassy area. She unfolded the blanket from under her arm and lay on it, tugging Spock down beside her.

“What do you see, my son?” she asked.

He raised a hand, remembering his stellar cartography lessons. “That star is designated Gamma Draconis, orbited by—”

“Not what you _know_ , Spock,” his mother interrupted. “What you _see_.”

“I… I see the stars,” he said, uncertainly, but she laughed.

“Good.”

THE END


End file.
